


Of the lake

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Ballroom Dancing, Beaches, Cheesecake, Dancing, Food, Ice Skating, Lanvane Week, M/M, Sunburn, Water, lake, sweets, tan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: The du Lac couple has plenty of stories, about messes and fluffs alike they got themselves in.Fics for Vane 5* Celebration LanVane Week
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Beach

**~~Childhood/Prank~~ Beach**

* * *

“Joel! It’s up to you!”

“Got it! Here come-”

“YEEE-HO-HOOOOOOW!”

The volleyball match ended in that instant, specially as the distraction made Joel be hit square in the face by the ball he was about to spike.

Landing with his back on the sand, the Augustan let out an “ouch”, before soothing Gran, Lyria and Vyrn, who had all ran to his side. With that out of the way, he asked, “What was that?”

“Oh! It came from there, so…”

Following Lyria’s cue, all of them turned around towards where the sun came from, being rewarded with the interesting vision of Vane, whimpering with every step, as red as a lobster.

* * *

“... yeah, thanks for the match! Sorry we had to end it early! Feel free to call us for another round if you see us again, alright? Bye bye!” Finishing settling that, Gran let out his breath, before returning to the other situation at hand, “So, how is Vane?”

“Bad.” Joel replied, bluntly, “You’re from Feendrache, right? What were you even thinking, coming here with no sunscreen?”

“B-but, I DID apply sunscreen! Here! See?” Vane replied, before giving Joel a bottle from one of his shorts’ pockets, holding back grunts the entire time.

Grabbing the product that Vane handed him, one look was all he needed before saying, “This sunscreen is a fake brand. Effectively, it’s almost useless, nevermind the fact it’s pretty much the hottest week of summer, right now, and you’re from an island with little sunlight.”

“Whaaaaaaaat!? So I have been duped?”

“Yup. Sierokarte and the Auguste Council are trying to put an end to the sales of this thing, but it’s an ongoing battle.”

Thinking a bit about Joel’s explanation, Lyria gasped, before asking, full of worry, “Wait, if Vane is THIS bad, then how is Lancelot?”

“That’s right! Lancey has been asleep sunbathing for as long as Vane, right?” Vyrn noticed, “”Then, he should be just as burnt!”

“Haha… Y-You don’t have to worry about Lancey, actually.”

“Uh? Why is that?”

“Guys? Why are you talking about me? And… What happened to Vane?”

Looking at the knight they were just talking about, everyone blinked, and slightly let their heads tilt to the side in unexpected confusion.

* * *

After the initial confusion, from both sides, was settled, and Lancelot was properly briefed on Vane’s suffering, the crew moved on to the new surprise.

“So… Lancelot…”

“You tan!??”

Chuckling sheepishly, Lancelot rubbed the back of his head, as everyone kept bewilderedly staring at him, “Well… Yeah. My father wasn’t from Feendrache. So, yup. This happens, sometimes.”

“But… How come we never saw you like this before?” Gran questioned.

“Well, Feendrache doesn’t have nearly as much natural sunlight as Auguste. And, even then, I spend most of my time indoors, and in full armor, even in summer.” He explained.

“I see. So, it pretty much never happens. But, after spending the entire afternoon sleeping in the sun, you got a pretty good tan here.” Joel summarized, with Lancelot nodding in return. Following that, the swimmer couldn’t help but ask, “Was your father from Auguste? I feel it could further explain how handy you are with Water.”

“I’m not sure, actually. I should ask again when I get back home.” He replied, in thought, “Anyway, how bad, exactly, is Vane.”

Finally remembering the knight that was lying face-down in a towel, occasionally grunting in pain, Joel went to his side, and very lightly kicked him.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH”

* * *

Now on their hotel bed, Vane’s still sore body just let itself lay on the bad he and Lancelot shared, sighing at his situation.

Speaking of which, said man came from the door, holding some bottles on his hands as he did so. Looking at his partner with pity and fondness, he said, “Hey, Vane. It’s time for you to have some more lotion. Shall I?"

Sighing, Vane accepted his fate, “Yes, Lancey. Please, help me here.”

Still with the same smile, Lancelot knelt next to where Vane layed, and spread the lotion on his hands, before going on to do so across his beloved’s back. As the person held back grunts and whimpers, the Captain made sure to keep his job with the utmost softness, specially as Vane had to get up and sit down, for the salve to be applied across the front, as well.

With that done, the sunburnt Knight let himself fall on the bed, wincing a bit as he did so a bit stronger than expected. After cleaning his hands, Lancelot went on to caress Vane’s hair, softly granting him some sort of relief.

“Sorry for ruining our vacation, Lancey. Here you are, having to take care of me when you could be out there, having all the fun in the world.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Vane. I don’t think I could properly have fun while knowing you’re in this state. Just spending time with you is more than enough.” Quickly, Lancelot’s head went downwards, delivering a quick kiss to the other man’s forehead, “Besides, you gave me an idea for something fun to do when Percival arrives later today.”

Curious, he asked, “Eh? What is it?”

“I’m gonna replace his sunscreen with the fake one we got.”

Hearing that, silence came. And then, an answer.

“Lancey?”

“Yes?”

“Do it.” Vane answered, full of resolution, “Do it for me.”

A much brighter smile on his face, Lancelot openly laughed in delight, “Yes, my Vane! I’ll get stuff ready right away! Oh, I’ll also get some piña colada for you! Don’t worry, I’ll return soon!”

And so, Lancelot left the room, a hurricane of excitement following him.

Truly, the rare sight that was seeing Lancelot like this wasn’t something Vane would get tired of with ease. Even if his body wanted nothing but to distract him with how sore he was.


	2. Sweets/Food

Lancelot sighed, his face sweaty from working the oven, as well as general clumsiness and panic making this experience harder than it actually was.

Looking with some sort of pity, Stan decided to intervene, “Um… Lancelot? Are you ok? The meal you just prepared was pretty darn good! I mean, sure, you made a mess out of a decent chunk of the kitchen, but, still! Good! No need to be down!”

Noticing how he looked like, the Knight perked himself up, trying to soothe the Erune’s worries, “Oh, no no, it’s alright, Stan. Your lessons are being great, really. But… Now, the more I try to learn, the more I feel inadequate. I started this for Vane, but I don’t feel I can ever match him, you know?”

Thinking over that a bit, Stan tried to land on an answer, “Well, why don’t you just focus on doing stuff he likes?” He offered, before explaining, “It’s no point to worry over whether it tastes as good when Vane has been cooking his entire life! So, if there is some food you know is special for him, practice it until it’s good! E-erm, I mean… Does that makes sense?”

“I… It does, yes.” Lancelot admitted, before trying to focus on some specific recipe, “But… What could it be…”

“Well, smell is associated to memory. So, taste must be a bit, too? Just try something that brings good memories to him!”

Memories, memories… Ah!

“Thank you, Stan! I know exactly what to look after now!” Lancelot said, already leaving the room, “Thanks for the classes you gave me the last couple of days! If I need them again, I’ll be sure to ask! See ya!”

And so, Lancelot closed the door as he left. With a smile, Stan waved him goodbye, before realizing in despair that he had to clean up the mess that the Captain left behind.

* * *

“Vane, please… Enjoy my food!”

The Vice-Captain of the White Dragons blinked in surprise as his superior stood in front of him, wearing the clothes he used when off duty (which he was, right now), something which would still be respectable and proper, were it not for the bits of flour that adorned his cheek. Noticing that, Vane looked at the slice of cake that was being offered to him, and asked,

“Lancey, did you bake this yourself?”

“Yes. I did. But, Vane, I promise you, it is delicious. I already took a slice, so I can say for sure it’s good! So, please, taste it.” Lancelot requested, with a fire of determination on his eyes.

Deciding to take the risk, Vane agreed, “Is that so? Well, I’ll believe you, then!” Running a fork through the portion in front of him, he took it to his mouth. At first, it was ‘just’ a good cheesecake, but then, he noticed something more to it.

“Is this- Lancey? Is this my grandma’s cheesecake?”

At that moment, Lancelot’s face completely lit up. Oh, this was bad for Vane’s heart, “Yes! It is! I asked her to teach me, when I stopped by our town! I’m so glad you liked it.” This level of happiness would make Vane’s knees give in, were it not for the fact he was sitting down, “Did I truly get the recipe right?”

“Yup! Well, it’s a bit to the left, but that is only to expected. Also, that makes it even better! Because, that means it’s your recipe, now. And I love it to bits, Lancey.” With that, Vane smirked and asked, “So, want a bite?”

“Uh? I already had some. Besides, I cut this slice for you, Vane.”

“I don’t care! Come on, open wide!”

Accepting this, Lancelot pushed back the hair that was falling over his face, before leaning downwards, and meeting Vane halfway, eating the bit of cheesecake that was offered to him.

Another smile, soft and content this time.

Oh, yes. Lancelot was too much for Vane.


	3. Water

Two kids ran through the woods surrounding their hometown, with the taller, older one beyond determined to show something to his younger friend.

“Lancey… Lancey come on, slow down!”

“No! I finally got it right, Vane! I gotta show you now!” ‘Lancey’ answered, clothes damp, ecstatic over his newest achievement.

Vane wasn’t surprised that his friend managed to learn something new, he guessed. That was just what one would expect from the town prodigy! Even if the blond got a bit sad over it, at times. Lancelot was going to join the army before long, after all. And, once he did so, the days in which they stayed together would never return, surely.

At last, Lancelot stopped running, giving Vane time to catch his breath. After doing so, he properly looked around, noticing they were in front of one of the lakes that were nearby the town. This one had just finished thawing, as winter neared its end.

“Uh… What is it that you learnt, Lancey?”

Having been waiting for Vane’s question, Lancelot beamed proudly, “I’m gonna show it to you! Just move to the side a bit, ok?”

Following that instruction, Vane sat down, watching the other boy breathe in and out, before opening his eyes, full of certainty. Ready, Lancelot sprinted, doing a small spinning jump right into the lake.

“LANCEY!”

And yet, he did not fall.

Instead, Lancelot’s spin went on, almost like a ballerina, in top of the water’s surface, as the tip of his feet generated just enough ice for him to not sink. The moves were overly showy and clumsy, showing someone who was self-taught, in dance, magic and skating alike, but were still impressive beyond belief for that little village.

And, watching as the little trail of ice vanished the moment Lancelot skated on, back and forth, adding flourishes and spins as he could, Vane sure felt impressed.

With a smile that showed happiness not only at showing off his newest skill, but also that he managed to pull it off again, instead of falling deep into the lake, the brunette went to the lake’s edge, slightly pacing back-and-forth, before stopping right in front of the still awestruck Vane.

“Lancey, that was amazing!!! You’re so cool! Man, I wish I could do that, too…”

Almost smugly smiling upon receiving that compliment, Lancelot then replied, “You can’t, but I’m sure I can carry you! Come on! Just step over my feet, and I’ll be able to skate us both!”

Surprised, Vane asked, “Um… Are you sure? Won’t I hurt you or anything? Or make us fall?”

“Well, I’m strengthening my magic right now! Also, if we fall, we’ll just try again. So, come on!” Softly, he extended his hand, “Let me show you how I dance.”

Carefully, Vane took the offer, putting his feet on top of Lancelot’s, both of them miraculously staying afloat. Beyond delighted with that, it didn’t take long for both boys to break into laughter, before the dance began, with Lancelot carefully moving slower so neither of them would fall.

The movements were clumsier now, and they did fall a couple of times, enough times for their parents to get worried when seeing how wet they got.

And yet, for Vane...

* * *

“Remember, Vane. One, two, one, two.”

Those were the instructions Lancelot whispered to him, with not even those who danced nearby hearing it, helping him focus and calm himself. The latest gala in Feendranche attracted a decent crowd, and, once again, the Captain and the Vice-Captain danced together, not out of tradition, but out of trust and love.

For Vane, dancing was still complicated. He learned plenty, and most certainly kept up with little trouble, but he still stepped on Lancelot’s feet, and he was now heavy enough for that to hurt, with each time that he did so haunting him for a while, even if it happened less and less.

But that never stopped his partner. Now effortlessly, and actually trained, the Captain of the White Dragons was as great a dancer as any professional.

For Vane, Lancelot remained as fluid and graceful as the water of that lake.


End file.
